honwfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue
Rogues are cunning and elusive adversaries who are at their most effective when delivering lethal strikes to flanked or preoccupied opponents. Wearing leather armor and armed with light blades or ranged weapons, rogues are quick to act and hard to hit cleanly. Rogues also serve a vital party role by disabling traps and picking locks. 'Features' *Defense Bonus: +2 Reflex *Starting Hit Points: 12 + Constitution (5 per level therafter) *Class Feature: +2 attack against enemies yet to act in a fight. 'Powers' 'Level 1' #'Sly Flourish' #*Uses: At Will #*Range: Melee #*Attack Roll: DEX vs AC #*Damage: 1W+DEX+CHA #'Stunning Blow' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: Melee #*Attack Roll: DEX vs AC #*Damage: 1W+DEX, 1/2 damage on miss. #*Effect: stun #*Duration: saving throw 'Level 2' At level 2 the player must choose between Dash and Trapsmith. If you play an Eladrin Rogue then you already have fey step which teleports you 5 squares, it's doubtful that you would often find a use for dash. However if your a Halfing Rogue the extra mobility will come in useful. #'Dash' #*Uses: Once per encounter, free action #*Range: 3 squares #*Effect: teleport #'Trapsmith' #*Uses: Once per encounter, free action #*Effect: +5 thievery #*Duration: 1 turn 'Level 3' At level 3 the player must choose between Setup Strike and Dazing Strike. Both do an equal amount of damage with the main difference being the effect it produces. Daze can be a useful effect if you are able to strike and then fey step/Dash away more than one square from a melee opponent (or if that opponent decides to move on his turn). #'Setup Strike' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: Melee #*Attack Roll: DEX vs AC #*Damage: 2W+DEX #*Effect: target grants combat advantage #*Duration: 1 turn #'Dazing Strike' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: Melee #*Attack Roll: DEX vs AC #*Damage: 2W+DEX #*Effect: daze #*Duration: end of next turn 'Level 4' #Choose two attributes to get +1 point each. 'Level 5' At level 5 the player must choose between Deep Cut and Walking Wounded. Both do equal damage, however, Deep Cut does 1/2 damage even on a miss and does ongoing damage based off your STR modifier while Walking wounded knocks the target prone and applies a daze. If standing from prone is ever fixed to take an action then Walking Wounded will be a strong choice. The ability to do 1/2 damage on a miss is also nice if you have a high STR modifier. #'Deep Cut' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: Melee #*Attack Roll: DEX vs FORT #*Damage: 3W+DEX, 1/2 damage on miss #*Effect: STR+3 ongoing damage #*Duration: saving throw #'Walking Wounded' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: Melee #*Attack Roll: DEX vs FORT #*Damage: 3W+DEX #*Effect: knock prone, daze #*Duration: saving throw 'Level 6' At level 6 the player must choose between Heightened Reflexes and Battle Focus. Since there is a better skill that adds +10 to your critical hit range and they do not stack together Battle Focus is a far better choice as it allows you to land critical stunning blows when needed. #'Heightened Reflexes' #*Uses: Once per encounter, free action #*Range: Self #*Effect: +3 critical hit range #*Duration: 1 turn #'Battle Focus' #*Uses: Once per encounter, free action #*Range: Self #*Effect: +5 attack roll #*Duration: 1 turn 'Level 7' At level 7 the player must choose between Cloud of Steel and Sand in the Eyes. While sand in the eyes does more damage vs a single target and weakens Cloud of Steel is an AOE effect that does 2W damage per target. With two targets it does 4W , three targets it does 6W and four targets 8W. #'Cloud of Steel' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: Blast 4 #*Attack Roll: DEX vs AC #*Damage: 2W+DEX #'Sand in the Eyes' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: Melee #*Attack Roll: DEX vs REF #*Damage: 3W+DEX #*Effect: weaken #*Duration: 1 turn 'Level 8' #Choose two attributes to get +1 point each. 'Level 9' At level 9 the player must choose between Knockout and Crimson Edge. If your going for a damage build you will want to take knockout. With the proper weapons and gear knockout can do upwards or 80 damage vs a single target and is useful if you need to dispatch a high health enemy quickly. If you have a high STR rogue then Crimson edge might become a good option. #'Knockout' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: Melee #*Attack Roll: DEX vs FORT #*Damage: 5W+DEX #*Effect: slow #*Duration: saving throw #'Crimson Edge' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: Melee #*Attack Roll: DEX vs FORT #*Damage: 3W+DEX, 1/2 damage on miss. #*Effect: 5+STR ongoing damage, target grants combat advantage #*Duration: saving throw 'Level 10' At level 10 the player must choose between Piercing Strike and Coordinated Speed. Piercing strike all but ensures you will likely land a critical strike on your next attack and works wonders when used in combination with Knockout vs a single high health opponent. Coordinated Speed is nice but not as useful as Piercing Strike. #'Piercing Strike' #*Uses: Once per encounter, free action #*Range: Self #*Effect: +10 critical hit range #*Duration: 1 turn #'Coordinated Speed' #*Uses: Once per encounter, free action #*Range: Burst 2 #*Effect: +1 reflex, +2 speed #*Duration: 1 turn 'Designing a Rogue' 'Rogue Attributes' *When designing a rogue keep in mind that his primary attribute is Dexterity. This is the attribute that he will use for his AC, Attack and +Damage Rolls. *Strength is important only if you plan on taking powers that deal ongoing damage. *Charisma is only important for your at-will attack power sly flourish (which should hardly get used at high level play). *Constitution can be a very good choice as a secondary attribute as it boosts your FORT and Max Health and can be coupled with the blacksmith's band which adds your CON modifier to damage. *Intelligence and Wisdom are not used by the rogue. It is unclear if either of these attributes adds anything to perception or thievery skills. With so many items and potions giving bonuses to thievery it is not worth the expense of trying to increase these skills through attributes. 'Race Choice' *Only two races should be selected when building a rogue. Eleadrin and Halfling. *Both races recieve a bonus to dexterity with Eladrin reciving a bonus to Intelligence and Halfling recieving a bonus to Charisma. The Halfling bonus to charisma is more useful than the eleadrins bonus to intelligence. *Halflings receive a +1 bonus to AC when flanked (which happens often to rogues), however, eleadrin recieve fey step which allows your rogue to teleport 5 squares once per encounter adding much needed mobility for early round stuns on powerful (but far away) enemies. 'Equipment Choices' *It's important to factor in what equipment you plan to use at level 10. *The best weapon for a rogue to use is Fist of the North as testing has shown it outdamages all other weapons in the game *If you plan on having a high con score the Blacksmith's Band is an excellent choice for a ring, the Ring of Battle and Full Moon Ring are also good choices if your CON is not high. *+3 Hunter's Armor is more than likely the goto armor for rogues. It provides good defense and speed and initiative bonuses that rogues will get plently of use out of. *For offhand items the Vial of Illithid Mucous adds +3 ongoing psycic which the damage type least likely to be resisted by monsters. Category:Classes Category:Powers Category:Builds Category:Rogue